Feathers And Paintbrushes
by ExtinctionOfReality
Summary: ItaSai Summary: Leaning against his chest, I ran a finger down his smooth muscular body, as if trying to imprint three words on the pale skin, “Will you stay?” But I guess there is no happiness for us in this world...


**Summary:** Leaning against his chest, I ran a finger down his smooth muscular body, as if trying to imprint three words on the pale skin, "Will you stay?" But I guess there is no happiness for us in this world...

**Pairing:** ItaSai, slight mention of SasuNaru

**Warnings:** sex, OOC, girly thoughts, dirtiness and I believe that's it.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Naruto.

_**Feathers And Paintbrushes**_

It was already night time when we made it back to the village from one of our missions. Naruto-kun, Yamato-sensei and Sakura-san decided to head for dinner while I excused myself by saying I was tired. Naruto gave me a suspicious look, but didn't say a word as Sakura-san looked quite worried, being a medic-nin.

She asked if I was alright, what a kind person. Giving them my usual smile, I nodded and walked away, waving my hand "goodbye". As soon I was out of their view, the fake smile vanished from my face.

I took the longest road home, trying to enjoy the cool night. Days were always hot at this time of year, so it was a nice change. The moon was already up in the sky, giving off its pale light.

It reminded me of his tender skin...

Shaking my head to rid of the thoughts, I picked up the pace. It was almost three months since I last saw him, so there was no need to remind myself of the raven beauty. He wouldn't come here no matter how much I longed to see him. It was just too dangerous.

Snorting at myself for such feminine thoughts that seemed to never leave my mind whenever I was reminded of him, I decided to blame it on my worn out state. Today's mission turned out to be quite a pain, after all.

Turning the lights on, I entered my apartment. Breathing in the familiar scent of my home, I felt at ease. This was my sanctuary, away from annoying beings, though I would never admit that.

Throwing all of my weapons on the chair, my eyes fell on the easel in front of it. The red and black lines that both tore me in half and made my heart feel whole were visible on it. Why didn't I get rid of this small painting? Tracing the smooth patterns with my fingers, I thought I didn't need to answer that for it was clear why.

I couldn't help but flinch slightly as I felt two strong arms wrap around my waist. "I see, you still can't sense my chakra," the person whispered into my ear, licking it with his tongue. I stood in place, not bothering to make any moves and kept on staring at the picture.

The person put his own hand on my own, stopping it on the surface of the paper, intertwining our fingers and letting me get a great view of his ring, Akatsuki ring.

"Why are you here?" I questioned, making sure he couldn't hear any sign of happiness in my voice. He was absent for too long for me to jump with joy.

The man behind me buried his face in my neck and I could feel a sly smirk on his lips, "Did you miss me that much?" surely, I should have known better. He could read me like an open book, no matter how much I tried to hide my emotions. Somehow though, I could never read his expressions...

He continued on licking the skin on my neck, nipping it in many places. "...You are dirty," was his quiet comment as he pulled away, taking off his cloak. Of course, I was back from a mission and didn't take the much needed shower yet.

Letting out a quiet sigh, I turned around and gazed into his eyes, similar to my own. He only stood there, doing the same. I couldn't take it anymore. He was finally here… Maybe this was a dream? Even if it was, I didn't care.

Wrapping my arms around his neck, I smashed our lips together, kissing deeply. Our tongues danced in each other mouths as I felt a hand on my bare back, trailing slowly and tenderly, as if with a paintbrush, downwards. His other hand gripped my already hard member through the tight material. I let out a soft breath at that and broke our kiss.

"Just take me already, Itachi," I panted and jumped, wrapping my legs around his waist. He proceeded to lick and attack the sensitive skin on my neck, trying to make his way towards the bed. As soon as we got there, I was thrown on it, with him on top.

In a blink of an eye, both of our shirts were already off. He nipped and sucked on my nipples, hardening them quickly. I threw my head back in pleasure, arching my back up to meet his mouth. Itachi wasn't the type to tease for long, so I wasn't surprised when I felt my pants being taken off, exposing my penis.

"...Still don't wear any underwear," was his meaningless comment as he grabbed my cock and thrust it hard. I let out a sound, similar to a moan. Itachi didn't do anything else, except jerking me off and it pissed me to no end. Spreading my legs, I leaned forward and grabbed his already exposed member, rubbing it against my entrance. I was rewarded with a smirk, evident on his charming face.

He knew I didn't need to be prepared as I took pain quite well, and without further thoughts, he thrust into me hard and deep. I shivered and swallowed on my saliva. Itachi didn't move and I was grateful. I felt him grab my body and soon I found myself on top of him.

Opening my eyes, I didn't realize I had closed, I looked down at him. The room was dark and I only noticed that just now. When did he turn off the lights? The only source of illumination was the moon, coming from the window beside my bed. Itachi's face looked gorgeous like this. I got even harder when I saw his longing sexy expression.

That was the first time I could read his look.

"Start riding it already, slut," he growled out and I complied. He knew I loved dirty talk. Leaning hands against his chest I rose slowly then came down on his length again, his member fully inside. He let out a gasp and I stared at his face. Itachi's ecstatic look made me forget about the pain I was feeling.

As I rode his rock hard penis, I could feel myself getting closer with each thrust. At one point, he grabbed my thighs and met my thrusts, finding my prostate at the same time. I moaned his name right then.

It felt so good.

All of my thoughts were gone as that same spot was hit again and again. Itachi grabbed my member and that was all I needed to cum. Shooting my seed all over his stomach, I felt him thrust into me one last time before filling me whole. It felt really hot.

Breathing heavily, I leaned down and kissed him again, but this time more passionately and gently. Itachi pulled out of me and I felt his cum spill out.

Leaning against his chest, I ran a finger down his smooth muscular body, as if trying to imprint three words on the pale skin, "Will you stay?"

No sound was made as Itachi shifted and pulled away from me, standing up. While he was gathering his clothes from the wooden floor, I sit up, looking down at the bed, disappointed. I should have guessed he came after all this time just to fuck me, again.

As soon as he was dressed, I felt him sit down on the bed. Itachi grabbed my chin with one hand and leaned forward, kissing me quickly before disappearing with black crow feathers scattering all over the floor and bed.

I lay down, defeated. I was a fool and a traitor. How could I fall in love with a missin-nin? It was not acceptable... I still wasn't certain if Itachi felt anything towards me, but I guess, I would never find out. Running fingers through the smooth texture of the feathers, I closed my eyes.

For the first time that night, I wasn't afraid to show my weakness and cried myself to sleep, wishing this was all indeed a dream. But it wasn't, as much as I wanted it to be.

----

Next morning I was woken up by a knock on the door. Sighing, I stood up and put on my pants. Wearing underwear wasn't comfortable anyway and looked around the room. I knew who was behind the door and didn't need any evidence of Itachi's small "visit" yesterday. Feathers were gone, as usual, even though I wasn't sure why, they always disappeared after a while.

Opening the door, I saw the blond standing there, grinning at me in his usual cheerful manner. I smiled at him and stood aside as he entered my apartment.

"Hey, Sai, Yamato-sensei said we have a mission today and-," he didn't finish as he looked around my room and my bed, eyes wide. Certainly, the scent of sex still lingered in the air and I could do nothing about that. Naruto turned and grinned knowingly, "Had a good night? Who and how was it? Tell me _everything_!"

I only sighed, "I'm going to take a shower. Then we'll leave on a mission," I decided it was best to ignore his questions and went into the bathroom, leaving the hyper idiot alone in the room. I didn't bother to offer him any tea for his rude outbursts and I didn't feel hungry this morning either.

When I was done and put on a new spare of clothing, I returned and noticed the blond sitting on the chair in front of the easel, all of the weapons on the floor. I cursed, gathering them quickly and throwing countless scrolls and kunai on the bed. That wasn't the reason my heart wanted to break though, but none the less, I kept an emotionless look and walked up to him. He was looking at the painting with wide eyes and I knew why.

As soon as he noticed me, he jumped out of the sit and glared, anger visible on his face. Not even a second passed as I felt a slap on my face. What was that for? I put a hand on my cheek and raised a brow at him. It was not necessary to hit me.

"Why did you paint Sharingan eyes?! Do you like Sasuke or something?!" was his loud yell. I blinked at him, astonishment written all over my face. Naturally, that's what he would think. He doesn't know I met Itachi... Is he that much in love with Sasuke to be so jealous?

"Sasuke is a guy I have no interest in, so calm down. I only like Sharingan eyes. I find them mysterious, deep and lovely," was my fast reply. I didn't want to deal with this. If he found out I was sleeping with Itachi, surely I would have many problems.

The boy seemed to have calmed down after my explanation, deep in thought and I mentally let out a deep breath, "Now then, let's get going," Naruto didn't say a word as we exited the building. I found it quite strange, but didn't want to comment that.

A few blocks later, the blond grinned at me and said something I didn't wish to hear, "You know, I found a crow's feather on your bed..."

**...**_**Owari…**_

* * *

There, my version for a relationship between Itachi and Sai… Kind of OOC, ne? But well, I just wanted to try it, since this pairing is quite unpopular, unfortunately. What else could I expect from a crack pairing, right? Not to mention the characters never met throughout the series.

Review if you wish to and I thank you for reading.


End file.
